Nicht Lustig- Töten macht keinen SpassOder?
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Einige unangenehme Vorfälle sorgen für Unruhe in der Assasinengilde. Der junge Darius Morella soll sich, als Neffe von Lord Witwenmacher, einen guten Namen verdienen indem er diesen Ereignissen nachgeht und den Verursacher schnellstmöglich aus dem Weg räumt. Doch so Gewissenhaft er auch ist, manchmal möchte er seine Zeit lieber auf dem Dach der Gilde verbringen ...OC/OC slash
1. Chapter 1

Raiting: T- M P16/ Slash → Don´t like, don´t read!

Pairing: OC/OC- Sorry alle bekannten Charas sind nur Nebendarsteller und passen, meiner Meinung nach ganz gut in ihre Konzepte ;)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört, wie schon bei meinen Harry Potter Stories, nur die Geschichte. Alles andere, mal von meinen beiden Hauptcharas und ein eventuell ein paar (fast-) unwichtigen Figuren, gehört Terry Prattchet und seiner fantastischen Scheibenwelt.

**Nicht Lustig- Töten macht keinen Spaß**

** ...Oder?...**

Dach der Sache

Groß A´Tuin. Mit der grazilen Langsamkeit wie sie nur bei Meeresschildkröten zu sehen ist, glitt sie durch die unendlichen weiten des Multiversums. Auf ihrem gewaltigen Rücken standen vier, nicht minder gewaltige Elefanten, welche wiederum die Scheibenwelt auf ihrem Rücken trugen.

An den Gestaden des Runden Meeres fand sich Ankh – Morpork. Die größte Stadt der drehwärts bekannten Welt. Sie erstreckte sich an der Mündung des Ankh, dessen Wasser( wenn man sie so nennen wollte)sich in das Hafenbecken des ergossen.

Dich zäh dahin wälzende Masse floss und wand sich hier schon seit Jahrhunderten durch die Stadt. Das der Fluss noch keinen anderen Weg gewählt hatte um zum Meer zu gelangen, lag wohl hauptsächlich daran das der Lehm, auf dem die Stadt gebaut war - und aus dem sie bestand - ihn in seinem Bett hielt.

Genau wie der Ankh, hier schon so lange zur Stadt gehörte, gehörten auch die Gilden dazu. Zu den ältesten dieser Gilden zählte zweifellos die Gilde der Bettler, dicht gefolgt von der Assasinengilde und der Gilde der Narren. Ein ähnliches alter hatten auch andere Gewerbe, wie das der Näherinnen oder der Diebe. Doch ihre Gilden bestanden erst seit kurzem. Das sie, wie man so sagt, „In Rang und Namen" erblühen konnten lag in erster Linie an dem Patrizier der Stadt: Havelok Vetinari.

Er war kein Tyrann in _dem_ Sinne. Man konnte ihn verachten so viel man wollte, man konnte auch nicht sagen das er die Bürger nur mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Ja sogar hassen konnte an ihn, mit voller Hingabe, gar kein Zweifel. Aber das würde auch bedeuten das man – irgendwie - seine Leistungen anerkennen musste. Ob es einem nun gefällt oder nicht, aber die Stadt_ funktionierte_.

Unter Vetinaris Herrschaft hatte sich, besonders in den letzten Jahren einiges getan. Unter anderem war die Wache wiederbelebt worden. Unter neuer Kommandantur, dem ehemaligen Hauptmann der Nachtwache Samuel Mumm, einem neuen Hauptmann Karotte Eisengießersohn und allerhand neuer Wächter, die aller möglichen Spezies angehörten entwickelte sich die Stadtwache prächtig.

Dadurch wurde natürlich auch die Integration der verschiedenen Spezies gefördert. Schließlich war Ankh – Morpork mit einer großen Zahl an Trollen und Zwergen(Magiern, Vampiren, Werwölfen, Zombies und nicht zu vergessen normalen Menschen) ein Multikultureller Voreiter. Auch das alte Postamt hatte wiedereröffnet und Teilte sich nun mit den sogenannten „Klackern" die Herrschaft über die Kommunikationswege der Stadt. Doch auch Handelsbeziehungen und Außenpolitik gediehen unter Vetinaris Einfluss.

All dem und noch vielem mehr musste sich seine Lordschaft jedem Tag stellen. Heute hingegen sah er sich einem ganz anderen Problem gegenüber. Vor seinem Schreibtisch saß das Oberhaupt der Assasinengilde Lord Witwenmacher und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Wut an.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, du kommst zu mir um dir Hilfe bei einer Gildenangelegenheit zu erbitten?" Witwenmacher rutschte nun etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl umher. So hatte er er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Er war hergekommen um den Patrizier zu bitten etwas in diesem Fall zu unternehmen, ohne die Wächter da unnötig mit hinein zu ziehen. Kommandeur Mumm zeichnete sich regelmäßig als gewaltiger Schmerz im Ar...Allerwertesten aus wenn es um solche Sachen ging.

„Euer Exzellenz," begann Witwenmacher „ Du musst verstehen das es für die Gilde erhebliche Schwierigkeiten geben wird, wenn das bekannt würde und noch größere wenn sich die Wache damit befasst. Ich habe schon den Auftrag geben lassen das die Sache untersucht wird. Ich selbst habe sogar ein Honorar auf den Gesuchten ausgesetzt und zahle aus eigener Tasche dafür das er inhumiert wird.

_Einige Stunden zuvor im Büro des Cheffes der Assasinengilde._

„Das darf doch nicht war sein!" donnerte Lord Witwenmacher als er den Bericht las."Das ist schon der dritte in zwei Monaten. Unsere Honorare gehen verloren, Auftraggeber wenden sich ab. Bisher konnten wir noch rechtzeitig eine Nachricht hinterlassen, so das alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Nur leider sind, gerade die Auftraggeber dieser Fälle sehr penibel. Sie wollen alles ganz genau wissen. Und es wäre mehr als unehrenhaft und geradezu schlampig wenn wir nicht ausführlich und wahrheitsgetreu über die Inhumierung unserer Kunden berichten würden." Er seufzte schwer, Schweißperlen rannen ihm die Stirn hinunter. Allerdings war heute nicht nur die Sommerhitze dafür verantwortlich.

Es half nichts, mittels seines Sprachrohrs beauftragte er seinen Sekretär, ihm Darius Morella zu schicken.

Besagter stand mit seinem Mittagessen, belegte Brote, ein Apfel und einer Grillratte am Spieß-dazu ein Schüsselchen mit viel Ketchup, auf dem Dach des Internats der Gilde. Brote und Apfel lagen gut verpackt in einer Papiertüte zu seinen Füssen. Das musste man der Gilde lassen, Schüler, Lehrer und fest Angestellte wurden stets mit gesunden, regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten versorgt. Sogar für unterwegs. Man wusste ja schließlich nie wie lange es dauern würde seine Arbeit mit einem Klienten zu beenden. Oder wenigstens zu welcher Tageszeit. Allerdings gehörte es sich nicht für eine Person in so hoher gesellschaftlicher Position sich mit Speisen niederer Leute, geschweige denn anderer Spezies zu verköstigen. Am Ende käme noch einer auf die Idee eines von Treibe-mich-selbst-in-den-Ruin- Schnappers Würstchen in Brötchen zu probieren. Undenkbar.

Darius hingegen machte sich nicht viel daraus das er „hochwohlgeboren" war. Natürlich kannte er die Regeln, die Etikette und konnte sie Problemlos anwenden. Doch hier oben, auf dem Dach, mit blick über die Stadt nutzte er seine freie Zeit um auch einmal etwas zu tun das ihm Spaß machte. Es gab kaum etwas ungewöhnlicheres für einen Assassinen. Spaß war etwas das anderen zustieß. In den Kreisen der schönen, der reichen und der ganz schön reichen amüsierte man sich höchstens, aber auch nur in Form von wohlmanierlicher Ausgelassenheit.

Er bis in seine Ratte und seufzte. Er konnte nicht verstehen was die Leute nur gegen Zwergenküche hatten. Zugegeben, das Brot war ein Fall für sich, aber selbst dafür gab es in der Stadt inzwischen eine kleine Zwergenbrotbäckerei die für Menschen und andere Spezies „zwergisches" Brot anbot. Vielleicht nicht von Muttern gemeißelt, aber nah dran., zumindest konnte man es kauen.

Gesellschaft leistet ihm ein Wasserspeier*, mit dem er sich vor einiger Zeit angefreundet hatte. Darius brachte ihm immer ein Paar frische Tauben zum Mittagessen mit. Im Gegenzug hielt er für ihn Ausschau. Eigentlich wohnte der Wasserspeier auf dem Gebäude gegenüber, aber er hatte eine recht flotte, wenn man bei diesen urbanen Trollen davon sprechen konnte, „hüpf-schlurf"- Methode zur Fortbewegung entwickelt, mit welcher er Nachts von Haus zu Haus wechselte. Karnies kaute bedächtig seine Taube, wobei es danach aussah als ob ihm das mit dem halboffenen Mund doch schwerer fiel als man annahm. Doch das täuschte nur.

„Weist du Karnies, ich finde es schön hier oben auf dem Dach zu stehen und mir die Stadt anzuschauen. Alles wirkt von hier oben so klein und belanglos. Es tut gut wenn man sich mal aus dem Trubel zurück ziehen kann. Vor allem seit bei uns wieder diese riesige Aufregung herrscht."

„It ´as ´immes ´assiert?" fragte Karnies nachdem er seine Taube herunter geschluckt hatte.

„Nun, du weist ja ich darf über so etwas nicht reden, Gildengeheimnis, verstehst du? Aber, es kam in letzter Zeit zu Vorkommnissen die uns sehr besorgen. Dinge die unsere Reputation vielleicht zunichte machen. Mein Onkel glaubt dass, wenn das öffentlich wird, wir unsere Vormachtstellung in dieser Stadt verlieren." unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. „ Aber was rede ich da? Er wird sich sicher schon irgendetwas einfallen lassen. Außerdem ist es für mich gar nicht nötig mir über solche Sachen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Schließlich bin ich erst seit ein paar Monaten kein Schüler mehr.

„´ann ´it es ´och n O´nung. ´eist ´u icht? ´err ´itenmacher ird on ´issen as u tun it."

„Bestimmt hast du Recht. Danke Karnies." Ja, Darius genoss die Gesellschaft des Trolls. Er sprach zwar nicht viel, aber dafür fand er immer die richtigen Worte, und egal worüber sie sprachen; er war ein erstklassiger Zuhörer.

Darius nahm noch eine Taube, die er für Karnies mitgebracht hatte und gab sie ihm. Während er sich wieder daran machte seine Ratte am Stil zu essen. Wieder ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, dabei drehte er sich einmal zu dem Gebäude das dem Haupthaus der Gilde im Rücken handelte sich um das Hauptgebäude der Narrengilde. Im Prinzip lag das Haus an der Paralelstrasse zu dieser.

Die beiden Haupthäuser standen so eng aneinander das es keinen Zwischenraum gab. Auf dem Dach des anderen Hauses konnte Darius eine andere Person sehen. Einer der Narren stand da. Sie waren nah genug um sich gegenseitig, einigermaßen erkennen zu können, aber weit genug um entfernt um Details zu übersehen. Der Clown auf der anderen Seite war gekleidet wie es nun einmal von einem Clown erwartet wurde. Fliederfarbener Ganzkörperanzug, ein weißer, aus Baumwolle gefertigter „Brustharnisch" mit bunten Punkten darauf, dunkelblau und gelb gestreifte Panthalons. Nichts auffälliges also, aber eine Besonderheit gab es bei dem Kerl auf dem anderen Dach. Er hatte kein Gesicht*.

Im ersten Moment verwirrte es Darius. Noch nie hatte er einen Narren ohne Unmengen von Schminke, zu einer bizarren Grimasse gestaltet, gesehen. Doch bei diesem fehlte eindeutig die weiße Farbe. Denn die „Perücke", die eigentlich nur aus einem kleinen rostroten Harrbüschel am Scheitel des Kopfes bestand, hatte zusätzlich, um alles Echthaar zu verbergen, eine schneeweiße Gummihaut. Darunter Zeichnete sich die natürliche Gesichtsfarbe des Mannes sehr gut ab.

Soweit Darius das von dort wo er stand erkennen konnte musste der Clown auch noch recht jung sein. Sah er dass denn Richtig - wirkte der Narr bedrückt?

„He, Du da drüben!" rief Darius. „Was machst du da?"

Der angesprochene hob überrascht den Kopf, er hatte Darius wohl noch nicht bemerkt. „Sprichst du mit mir?" fragte er unsicher.

„Klar, oder siehst du sonnst noch jemanden auf dem Dach rumstehen?"

Schon hechtete Darius von dem Dach des Nebengebäudes zum Dach der Narrengilde. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Rand des Daches erreicht. Zum Glück hatte er keine Höhenangst.

Gerade wollte er mit einem letzten Sprung auf das andere Dach wechseln da hörte er jemanden nach ihm rufen. „Mist! Schon wieder ruft die Pflicht." murmelte er ein wenig entäuscht. „He, Clown, gehst du oft hier rauf?"

„Gelegentlich"

„Wann?" für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. „Sprich zu, ich muss wieder runter. Sag schon, wann?!"

„Mittags"

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns" mit den Worten drehte Sich Darius um, winkte dem anderen kurz und hüpfte davon. Auf seinem Weg nach unten verabschiedete sich von Karnies und verschwand in der Zugangstür zum Dach.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Darius, so wie man es ihn gelehrt hatte im Büro von Lord Witwenmacher."Ihr habt nach mir schicken lassen, Herr."

Nachdem Witwenmacher den jungen Mann hinter der Tür herein gerufen hatte, sah er von seinem Dokument auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. Eine wahrlich seltene Geste.

„Ja, Darius, bitte setzt dich doch. Ich hoffe du hattest ein gutes Mittagessen."

„Ja, Herr."

„Na, nur nicht so förmlich, Neffe"

„Darius entspannte sich ein wenig. Der Etikette war genüge getan. „Gut, Onkel, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ah, gleich zum Punkt, wie ich sehen. Ja, meine Schwester hat dir wahrlich einiges vererbt." sagte Witwenmacher mehr zu sich selbst...

„Ich habe dich rufen lassen, um dich mit einem neuen Auftrag zu betreuen. Wie du weist hat es im letzten Monat ganze drei Zwischenfälle gegeben die uns nicht sehr gut dastehen lassen."

„Ja, Onkel. Das drei sehr unterschiedliche Inhumierungen vorgenommen worden, mit denen die Gilde zwar beauftragt war, aber keiner den Auftrag ausgeführt hat...jedenfalls keiner von Uns."

„Ganz , Du hast zwar erst vor kurzem deinen Abschluss gemacht, aber ich denke du kannst beginnen dich zu Profilieren. Ich will das du diesen...diesen Trittbrettfahrer ausfindig machst und ihn unschädlich machst. Ich gebe Dir eine Liste mit den Aufträgen für die nächste Zeit. Du hast freie Hand, wie du es anstellst ist mir ziemlich gleich. Aber ich wünsche das du, im großen und ganzen, die Richtlinien der Gilde ein hälst. Das Wichtigste, allerdings ist das ich dieses Problem schnell beseitigt haben will. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr."

„"Gut, hier ist die Liste" Witwenmacher reichte seinem Neffen einen recht dicken Briefumschlag."Dann darfst du gehen."

Darius erhob sich, verstaute den Brief in der Innenbrusttasche seines Mantels und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Ach, Darius, Denk daran das auch alle anderen jungen Absolventen dem Gesuchten nachjagen werden. Enttäusche mich und unsere Familie nicht."

Derweil auf dem Dach der Narrengilde wunderte sich der junge Clown noch immer über das was ihm da eben geschehen war. So langsam aber sicher hörte sein Herz auf rasend schnell zu schlagen, jetzt war es nur noch etwas schneller als normal. Was wollte denn der Assasine auf dem Dach? Obwohl das war eine dumme Frage. Die Schwarzgekleideten saßen ständig auf Dächern. Vor allem um ihre Kundschaft zu beobachten. Der, der ihn angesprochen hatte schien aber nicht im Dienst zu sein. Er hielt eine halb gegessene Ratte am Stiel in der Hand. Für einen Moment hatte er doch Angst das dieser sehr seltsame Assasine nur hier oben war um ihn umzubringen. Das hatte sich zwar als falsch heraus gestellt, trotzdem war es ihm nicht geheuer. Zum Glück wurde der andere gerufen; wie war sein Name doch gleich? Morella? Bestimmt ein Name den man sich merken sollte.

Jetzt war es allerdings für ihn selbst Zeit nach unten zurück zugehen. Seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde würde bald beginnen und er musste noch seine Schminke wieder auftragen. Eine lästige Angelegenheit. Nicht das ihn die Schminke an sich störte, ganz im Gegenteil sie war sehr hilfreich. Nur die Tätigkeit selbst war was ihn nervte außerdem musste er sich entweder ständig neu Schminke kaufen oder sie mehr schlecht als recht selbst mischen da er immer wieder Pusteln und rote Flecken auf der Haut bekam. Irgendwie war er wohl allergisch gegen das Clown sein.

Doch was soll eine Halbwaise machen. Dank seiner Fähigkeiten als Akrobat und seiner Vergangenheit, da er im Zirkus aufgewachsen war, hatte er gnädigerweise ein Stipendium bekommen und konnte in der großen Stadt ausgebildet werden.

„Eggi!" schipmfte ihn sein Lehrer als er den Unterrichtssaal betrat „Du bist schon wieder zu spät. Wenn das diesen Monat noch einmal vorkommt muss ich dich zu einer Woche abndlicher Torwache verdonnern! Setzt dich schon." Gehorsam nickte er „Jawohl Herr." und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Auch wenn es danach aussah als wäre er ein guter Schüler der immer mitschrieb, sich meldete und gescheite Beiträge gab und sogar Praktisch gute Leistungen brachte war er doch stets mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Er war im Gebäude nebenan und überlegte wie es wohl wäre dort im Unterrichtsaal zu sitzten und etwas zu lernen was ihn wirklich interessierte.

Ja, es gab intersantere Dinge als roten Nasen und Eimer voller Tünche. Was konnte er denn dafür das die chemische Zusammensetzung von Rattengift spannender war als die Zusammensetzung von Sahnetorten. Und dann noch sein Name: „Eggi"- natürlich war es Sein Name aber er hätte sich etwas eleganteres vorstellen können. Besonders einfallsreich war es nicht. Man nannte ihn nur so weil seine Maskierung es mit sich brachte. Da sein Kopf mit der Perücke aussah wie ein zu großes Ei. Aber das er sich deshalb seine langen blonden Haare abschnitt kam nicht in frage. Es gehörte zu seiner alten Identität und wenn er einst zum Zirkus zurückkehrte um wieder ein richtiger Akrobat zu sein würde er stolz sein können dieses Haar behalten zu haben.

Es war wirklich verworren, so gesehen gab es für ihn nichts verlockenderes als sich mit allem rund um die Assasinen zu befassen doch die waren für ihn so unerreichbar wie für Ankh- Morpork der Gegengewichtkontinent. Sein Erreichbares Ziel war es kein Clown zu sein sondern im besten und erreichbaren Fall Akrobat auf Trapez, Hochseil,an Tauen und Tücher und als Feuertänzer. Keine Schminke und Farben am Kostüm die einem in den Augen brannten.

Aber in ein Paar Tagen würde er wieder einen „Ausflug" machen. Mal sehen was ihn dabei erwartete.

So verbrachte er seien Tag weiter träumend.

*siehe „Helle Barden"

Liebe Freunde, hier haben wir es also, das erste Kapitel meiner ersten Nicht- HP- Fanfiktion. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal(denke ich), bleibt mir gewogen, Euer Phil


	2. Chapter 2

**Von einem Dach zum nächsten**

Das Fenster zum Büro des Lord Witwenmacher war von Innen verschlossen ebenso wie die Klappte im inneren des Kaminschachtes und natürlich die Tür. Bis auf die Gegenstände, die sich normalerweise hier drin befanden war der Raum leer. Seine Lordschaft war ausgegangen. Dann klapperte etwas von der Fensterseite her, dann klickte es und anschließend ruckelte das Fenster. Mit einem leisen schleifen wurde das Fenster nach oben geschoben.

Wenn es zu dieser Jahreszeit einen Luftzug gegeben hätte, der ebenfalls ins Zimmer gelangt wäre hätte er einige Papiere auf den Schreibtisch aufgewühlt. Doch dem war nicht so. Dafür wurden ebendiese Unterlagen einige Sekunden später von fremder Hand angehoben und wieder abgelegt.

Auf ein leises, kaum hörbares „Mist" folgte alsbald ein „Aha!" nur dieses mal etwas leiser.

Wieder raschelten Papiere, alles wurde sorgfältig an seine Ausgangsposition gerückt. Das Fenster wurde wieder verschlossen.

An einem anderen Ort auf der Ankh - Seite der Stadt, schritt Frau Geraldine Tassentörtchen in ihrem Salon auf und ab und versuchte ihrem Sekretär eine Brief zu diktieren.

Sie war Alleinerbin des Tassentörtlischen Imperiums das kleine, sehr bunte und sehr teure Backwaren mit enorm viel Sahne an enorm Reiche Kunden verkaufte. Ihr Urgroßvater hatte aus einer Improvisation ihrer Urgroßmutter eine Geschäftsidee gemacht und damit ein Vermögen erworben.

Nur wenige, ausgewählte Bürger, mit genügend Kleingeld in der Tasche, konnten sich diese Spezialitäten leisten. Was sie auch mit Freuden taten. Die meisten anderen Bürger der Stadt störten sich nicht daran, da sie nicht einmal wussten das diese Dinger existierten. Doch auch Gebäckverkäufer hatten Feinde. Besonders dann, wenn Angehörige aus einem Nebenzweig der Familie mit der Geschäftspolitik nicht einverstanden sind.

Während also Frau Tassentörtchen in ihrem Haus ihre Kreise drehte, wurde besagtes Haus von außen umkreist. Eine Junge Frau, ganz ins schwarz gekleidet, untersuchte jeden Teil des Gartens. Das Haus, alle Zimmer und sämtliche bauliche Besonderheiten hatte sie schon angesehen und in einem kleinen Buch notiert. Die Observation der Kundin war beinahe abgeschlossen. Morgen Abend konnte sie den Auftrag ausführen. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort gehandelt. Aber von ihrem Platz im Baum aus war sie zu weit weg und sie hätte den Sekretär und den Butler, der jetzt auch ins Zimmer gekommen war ebenfalls töten müssen. Das hätte allerdings gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen. Abgesehen davon gab es für Dienstpersonal, das nicht explizit erwähnt wird, auch kein Honorar.

Als sie fertig war mit schreiben, steckte sie ihre Notizen ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Gilde.

Im Gildengebäude selbst war es still. Für Schüler herrschte nach 22 Uhr Ausgangssperre und alle Mitglieder im Dienst, waren, nun ja, im Dienst. Alle anderen gingen anderen, die nicht mehr in den Gildenhäusern wohnten waren meist nur Tagsüber da.

Darius saß auf seinem Bett umgeben von Papieren. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit nichts anderem zugebracht als die aktuellen Aufträge durchzugehen und Hinweise zu suchen wo dieser Mörder - der kein Assassine war - als nächstes zuschlagen würde.

Darius Raum war einst einem Jungen Mann zugeteilt gewesen der vor einigen Monaten durch die Hand des ehemaligen Oberhauptes der Gilde, Professor Kreuz, ums Leben gekommen ist. Ihm wurde dieser Raum ein paar Wochen vor seiner Abschlussprüfung zugeteilt da in dem Flügel, in dem er vorher gewohnt hatte ein Wasserschaden aufgetreten ist. Das kommt davon wenn selbst eine so reiche Gilde nicht daran denkt viel zu alte Bleirohre durch etwas moderneres zu ersetzen.

Ganz undankbar war er dafür allerdings nicht. Der neue Raum war etwas großer als sein alter und im Hauptgebäude zu Wohnen hatte gewiss Vorteile, vor allem wenn man ganz spontan noch beschließt in die hiesige Bibliothek zu gehen.

Es klopfte zaghaft an seine Tür ohne aufzusehen sagte er „Herein!" und schon wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet. „Guten Abend. ...Oh, störe ich Dich. Ich dachte du würdest um die Zeit nicht mehr arbeiten?" Darius sah auf. „Will. Was machst du denn hier? Du weist das der Alte es nicht haben kann wenn Damen sich nach der Ausgangssperre in Zimmern aufhalten die nicht ihre eigenen oder die von anderen Damen sind."

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich musste dich unbedingt sprechen. Es geht um den Fall mit dem ich betraut wurde."

Die junge Frau, welche eben Darius Zimmer betreten hatte war Wilhelmina von Degengut, aber alle nannten sie Will*. „Na gut. Du wirst dich ja eh nicht davon abhalten lassen!" er seufzte. Aber wirklich verärgert war er über die Unterbrechung nicht. Außerdem könnte er seiner besten Freundin doch nichts abschlagen.

„Schau her." sagte sie gut gelaunt. „ Man hat mich beauftragt Frau Tassentörtchen zu inhumieren. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt. Sie ist die erste die ganze 1000 Dollar wert ist. Ich war eben in ihrem Garten und habe mir alles genau angesehen. Wenn ich nicht Anweisungen gehabt hätte mir nur eine Bild von der Lage zu machen hätte ich den Auftrag bestimmt gleich erledigen können."

Will sprach das alles in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit. In weniger als einer Minute hatte sie all das von sich gegeben. Was Darius auch mit 100% Sicherheit wusste war, wenn er sie nicht reden ließ würde es ganz schlimm für ihn enden. Er hatte sich, seit er sie kennengelernt hatte daran gewöhnt das sie sehr schnell sprach. Das fatale war nur, wenn sie nicht reden durfte, unterbrochen wurde, nervös oder sonnst irgendwie aufgeregt war wurde so so schnell das man kaum etwas verstand. Manches Mal schien es als würde sie vergessen das Lücken zwischen einzelnen Wörtern davon abgesehen das andere Menschen auch atmen mussten um zu sprechen.

„Das ist großartig. Hast du schon eine besondere Vorgehensweise oder würdest du das „Standartprogram" anbieten?" sagte er. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir etwas empfehlen kannst?" Willhelmine hatte sich inzwischen vor dem Bett auf den Teppich gesetzt. Es gebot sich zwar nicht für eine Dame auf dem Boden zu sitzen aber die Degenguts konnten in manchen Situationen durchaus pragmatisch sein. Außerdem brachte es Willhelmine fertig mit Stil auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

Darius überlegte eine Weile. Dann sagte er"Weist du, ich habe den Tassentörtchen- Auftrag auch in meinen Unterlagen. Ich komme einfach Morgen mit Dir. Dann schaue ich mir die Sache an und wir entscheiden spontan über die Vorgehensweise. Soweit mir bekannt ist, legt der Auftraggeber keinen Wert auf die Art der Durchführung. Außerdem tut es mir auch gut mal wieder aus dem Haus zu kommen."

„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns Morgen Abend, Danke Darius." sagte Willhelmine und schenkte Darius ein warmes Lächeln ehe sie sich, ohne ihr e Hände zu Bemühen aus dem perfekten Kniesitz, den sie eingenommen hatte erhob. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrem Freund und ließ ihn in seinem Zimmer, umgeben von Papier zurück.

Gut. War das also entschieden. Er würde also den Tassentörtchen- Auftrag überprüfen. Und, was ihn gerade sehr freute, er müsste für heute nicht weiter in Papier wühlen müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen kroch das Licht der Sonne in seiner üblichen schwere, über die Scheibenwelt. Sonnenaufgang in Ankh – Morpork. Als das Licht durch die Gardinen ins Zimmer drang und Darius weckte, erwachte er mit einem Schreck. „Mistverflucht!" sagte er als er mit Schwung aus dem Bett sprang. Wenn er alleine War nutzte er die Gelegenheit ausgiebig zu fluchen. Er zog sich in Windeseile an, strich mit hastigen Bewegungen seinen dunkelblonden Haarschopf glatt und eilte aus seinem Zimmer hinaus.

Die große Uhr in der Eingangshalle zeigte fünf vor sieben. Gut, er könnte es schaffen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm heute. So schnell er konnte, und dennoch so elegant, wie es einer Person seines Standes gebürte, rannte er zum hinteren Ausgang neben der großen Küche. Er brachte sich in Position, heute würde es bestimmt klappen. Da kam er schon, es klapperte, Darius lies sich nun langsam von seinem Versteck, kopfüber, heruntergleiten und...

„Du kannst dir ruhig noch mehr Zeit lassen beim herunter kommen. Ich störe mich nicht daran. Aber beim nächsten Mal musst du dir etwas anderes einfallen lassen." Ganz gelassen drehte sich Ronny Soak um und hielt dabei einen Korb mit leeren Milchflaschen in den Händen. Als Darius vom Vordach heruntergesprungen war, breitete sich ein lächeln auf Ronnys Gesicht aus.

„Die Idee war gut." sagte er anerkennend. „Aber du bist mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders- und verschlafen hast du auch." Solche aussagen und die Tatsache das er es noch nie geschafft hatte den Milchmann zu überraschen verwunderten Darius immer wieder aufs neue. Aber mochte er Ronny, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, und deshalb respektierte er die Geheimnisse, die der andere Mann hatte. Dieses Spiel, war zu einem regelmäßigem Ritual geworden. Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte Darius immer versucht sich an andere Leute an zu schleichen. Ihnen so nah wie möglich zu kommen, ohne das sie etwas davon erfuhren, bis zum letzten Moment. Ronny Soak war der erste und einzige den er noch nie hatte überraschen können. Eine Tatsache die Ronnys Freundschaft umso wertvoller machte.

„Woher weist du das schon wieder?" „Ich weis es einfach." Kam als schlichte Antwort. „Ausserdem ist dein Haar zerzaust,deine Jacke ist nicht richtig zugeknöpft und dein Kragen steht an einer Seite über. Hoffentlich sehen dich deine Vorgesetzten nicht so."

„Oh, ..äh.. Danke. Ich richte das später." verlegen versuchte Darius sein Haar wieder mit der Hand glatt zu streichen was ihm aber nicht recht gelingen wollte.

„Ach ja," sagte Ronny „ Dein Lieblingskäse kann heute aus der Reifekammer heraus. Warum kommst du nicht später vorbei und holst ihn ab?"

„Ja, gerne, mach ich. Also bis später, ich muss jetzt los."

„Ich auch. Wir sehen uns" mit diesem Grußwort verabschiedete sich der Milchmann und ging um weitere Milch auszuliefern.

Einige Zeit später im Klassensaal der Narrengilde.

„Nein, Nein, Nein. Ach Eggi, du sollst die Sahnetorte einfach nur gerade aus werfen. Nicht nur nach oben. Wenn du sie hochwirfst triffst du niemals deinen Partner. Warum merkst du dir soetwas nicht?" Der Clown- Lehrer versuchte seiner Klasse einen klassischen Tortenwurftrick beizubringen. Es gab einige Tricks und Kniffe die es hierbei zu beachten gab um die Sahne auch möglichst eindrucksvoll im Gesicht eines anderen zu verteilen. Doch an dem jungen Eggi verzweifelte er.

Gar keine Frage der Junge war Talentiert, was er alles mit Seilen und Stäben anzufangen wusste war erstaunlich. Aber trotz seiner Bemühungen konnte er mit seinen 18 Jahren und nach fast 3 Jahren Ausbildung immer noch zu wenig um ihn als wahren Clown zu bezeichnen.

Irgendwie bekam er es nicht richtig hin. Obwohl er ernsthaft genug für diesen Job war, gelang ihm nur das nötigste von den Spaß – machenden Dingen. Im Team war er eine Bereicherung, aber einzeln und auf sich allein gestellt hatte er, trotz intensiven Trainings nur die Basisfähigkeiten drauf. Es war ein Jammer das ein solches Talent wegen Talentlosigkeit nichts zustande brachte.

„Na gut, belassen wir es dabei fürs erste. Mir sind jetzt eh die Sahnetorten ausgegangen. Gehst du bitte zur Küche und lässt dir neue geben." Eggi nickte stumm. Er war froh das diese Elende Tortenwurftortur ein Ende hatte. „Ähm..." meldete sich ein anderer Schüler. „Dem Koch ist heute die Sahne ausgegangen. Das hat er heute morgen beim Frühstück gesagt."

„Oh, na gut. Dann geh doch zum Milchmann und besorge neue Sahne. Sie es weniger als Strafe als mehr als Möglichkeit darüber nachzudenken was du verbessern kannst."

Wieder nickte Eggi nur, sagte leise „Ja, Sir." und ging aus dem Unterrichtsaal.

Ohne weitere Umschweife verließ er das Gebäude und machte schnurstracks auf den Weg zur Molkerei. Er wusste das er nur die beste Sahne der ganzen Stadt holen sollte.

Blöde Tortenwerferei, ich finde Torten sollte man essen und nicht mit dem Essen herumspielen. Außerdem was kann ich denn dafür das ich nicht gut werfen kann? Als Akrobat bin ich eben einfach besser. Außerdem sollte einem die Arbeit auch Spaß machen. Ich finde es blöd das Clowns eigentlich nie selbst Spaß haben. Wie soll man denn da jemanden zum lachen bringen oder auch sonnst irgendwie beeindrucken? Wenn nicht sein guter Vater wäre, der wollte das sein Sohn in der großen Stadt ausgebildet wird, würde er zum Zirkus zurück gehen...Diese ganze Sache war doch Schei... Autsch!

Ganz in Gedanken versunken war Eggi doch noch in jemanden hineingelaufen. Er landete mit dem Hintern voran auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. „Entschuldige Herr, ich hatte dich nicht gesehen." murmelte Eggi von der Straße aus. Er rieb sich die Perücke und brachte sein Hütchen wieder in Position. Schließlich sah er auf, die Sonne blendete ihn und er sah nur eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihm. „Mir ist nichts passiert. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme von oben. Eine Hand wurde Eggi entgegen gestreckt. Instinktiv ergriff er die ihm dargebotene Hand, mit einem Ruck wurde er auf die Füße gezogen.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, nicht ohne Schrecken, das es sich um den jungen Mann handelte dem er am vergangen Tag auf dem Dach begegnet war.

Nicht schon wieder. Den Göttern sei´s gedankt das ich meine Klatsche im Gesicht habe. Und noch die Übungskleidung über meinem Arbeitsanzug drüber. Dachte sich Eggi.

„Ähm.. Danke."

„Kein Problem, es ist ja nichts passiert. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das du Schüler am Clowncollege bist? Wenn du neue Sahne holen willst musst noch warten. Herr Soak ist gerade im Käselager."

Eggi nickte nur. Warum erzählte der mit ihm. Er war doch ein Assassine. So etwas war doch nicht normal! Doch irgendetwas an dem Mann vor ihm war ungemein faszinierend, vielleicht gerade weil er, trotz seines Berufes und seiner Herkunft so erfrischend unvoreingenommen wirkte, so herzlich und offen. Er musterte sein Gegenüber jetzt bewusst. Von oben nach unten: Haare mittellang, hellbrünett; Graublaue Augen, gerade Nase, ovales, etwas breiteres Gesicht, Kleidung schwarz(matt,wirkte teuer aber alt- nicht abgetragen), Stehkragen, Knopflinie schräg von links oben abwärts verlaufend

(ungewöhnlich) Ärmel etwas länger als nötig, keine Ringe.

An Hosen und Schuhe konnte er nichts interessantes ausmachen - oder? Doch die Schuhe wurde regelmäßig mit neuer Farbe und Lack überzogen um die Abnutzungsspuren zu überdecken; und was war das da am rechten Fuß- Moos?

Er musste wohl sehr viel auf Dächern unterwegs sein.

Eggi genoss es sein bisher unentdecktes Talent, welches sich erst vor kurzem entfaltete, benutzen zu können. Leute beobachten, mustern und kategorisieren, etwas sehr nützliches, wenn man stärken und schwächen einer Person herausfinden wollte ohne sich durch deren Unterwäsche wühlen zu müssen.

Nur leider für den Job eines Clowns völlig unbrauchbar.

„Also, Darius hier hab ich deinen Käse" schallte es von der geöffneten Ladentüre her. Dem Schall hinterher kam ein, gutgelaunter Milchmann, der einen Käse, in einem Tuch eingeschlagen, vorsichtig wie ein Baby im Arm trug.

„Er ist mir vorzüglich gelungen." meinte Ronny munter. „Großartig" erwiederte Darius. „Ich wusste ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Oh im übrigen hast du einen weiteren Kunden."

Erst jetzt schien Ronny den Jungen neben Darius bemerkt zu haben.

„Genau. Du hast Glück. Ich habe noch zwei Liter Sahne übrig. Ich gehe gerade hinter und hole sie dir."

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht das ich dich so schnell wiedersehen würde." sagte Darius.

Er hat mich erkannt? "Wie..?"

„Ich kann auch hinter das „Clownsgesicht" schauen." sagte Darius schnell. „Gestern Mittag wollte ich Dir keine Angst einjagen. Wollte nur mit dir reden." Eggi schwieg. „Du musst nichts dazu sagen." Darius machte eine kurze Pause und sah auf zum blauen Himmel über der Stadt „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Wenn Deine Sahne kommt begleite ich dich, bis zu den Gildenhäusern. In etwa einer Stunde beginnt die Allgemeine Mittagszeit. Ich verbringe diese Zeit am liebsten auf dem Dach; es ist halt nur etwas einsam immer allein da oben zu sein." Darius hielt inne um nun Seitwärts zu Eggi zu schauen. Dieser rümpfte angeelkelt dies Nase und brachte ein leises würgen hervor.

Da Kam auch schon Ronnie mit zwei Kannen voll Sahne zurück, er gab sie an den den Tragegriffen in jeweils eine Hand des Clowns und bestätigte das er den Preis dafür, der Gilde anschreiben würde. „Danke, Sir." sagte Eggi leise. Noch verwirrt von Darius Worten drehte er sich um und ging los. Darius folgte ihm still. Sie sprachen nicht mit miteinander als sie zu ihren Gildenhäusern zurückgingen.

An der Kreuzung, wo sich ihre Wege trennen sollten sprach Eggi Darius auf einmal an. „Nur Konversation?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was? Ja! Nur lasse auch den Käse in meinem Zimmer."

Für beide Überraschend schenkte Eggi Darius ein kleines, echtes, Lächeln.

„Gut!"

Nur kurze Zeit später trat Darius durch die Tür zum Dach. Er hatte, wie schon am Tag zuvor, seine Papiertüte mit Mittagessen dabei. Seinen Käse hatte er schweren Herzens in seinem Zimmer gelassen. Doch die Aussicht sich mit dem Clown zu unterhalten bescherte ihm nicht nur ein angenehmes kribbeln in der Bauchgegend es würde ihn bestimmt auch dafür entlohnen keinen Käse dabei zu haben. Außerdem steht ein Gentleman zu seinem Wort.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Der Clown war noch nicht da. Lange musste er aber nicht warten. Keine zehn Minuten später kam der junge Clown ebenfalls auf´s Dach. Auch er hatte Mittagessen dabei.

Beide waren nun auf dem selben Dach mit langsamen schritten näherten sie sich. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von einander getrennt waren schauten beide auf. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an.

Etwas_ klickte_ in Darius innerem. Die Schminke, die er beim Milchmann im Gesicht des Clowns gesehen hatte war abgewischt. Nur seine Perücke und ein Hut mit großer Feder. Auch den Kittel mit dem er vorhin noch bekleidet war hatte er abgelegt. Erstaunlicherweise trug er nicht die für Clowns sonst übliche viel zu große/zu kleine Kleidung sondern einfach nur schlecht zusammengestellte. Blau- Gelb gestreifte Panthalons, ein Hemd in Fliederfarbe, darüber eine Art bauchnabeltiefem Latz(der ebenfalls am Rücken herabhing) in weis mit großen bunten Punkten. Furchtbar.

„Hallo" begrüßte Darius ihn. „Hallo" kam die etwas scheue Antwort. „Freut mich das du tatsächlich gekommen bist. Und wie du siehst, habe ich meinen Käse nicht dabei."

„Ja. Er hat auch bestialisch gestunken." Darius lächelte. Das Eis war gebrochen. Er streckte sein Hand aus und sagte:" Mein Name ist übrigens Darius Morella. Wie heißt du?"

„Eggi"

„Ich wollte nicht wissen wer du bist sondern wie du heißt."

„Oh..ähm..Daniel, Daniel Raupe"

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Daniel."

Mit diesen Worten begann ein vorsichtiges, doch stetiges Gespräch. Keinem der beiden wäre je in den Sinn gekommen das ein Clown und ein Assassine sich je so, mehr oder weniger, unformal unterhalten würden. Sie glaubten auch nicht dass es das ein weiteres Mal in der Geschichte beider Gilden geben würde. Darius und Daniel waren in dieser Hinsicht etwas ganz Besonderes. Weder der eine noch der andere konnte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlen, aber ab hier sollte besagte Geschichte einen neuen Verlauf nehmen.

Sie sprachen über alles was ihnen in den Sinn kam und von dem sie meinten das es für ein erstes Gespräch angemessen war. Auch wenn es, besonders für Darius, unangemessen gewesen wäre zu sagen so schwappte die Gegenseitige Sympathie doch über.

Ohne den Weg über Darius Gehirn hatte es sein Herz sich zum Ziel gemacht in den Stillen Wassern von Daniel hohe Wellen schlagen zu wollen.

Und auch der Wortkarge Daniel fühlte sich ungemein Wohl in der Gegenwart dieses ungewöhnlichen Assassinen. Was ihn selbst zwar am meisten wunderte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kein Problem mehr darstellte.

Nach dem Ende ihre Mittagspause verabschiedeten sie sich von einander – natürlich mit der Aussicht sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf dem Dach zu treffen.

Stunden später war die Nacht über der Stadt hereingebrochen. Darius und Willhelmine bereiteten sich auch ihren Einsatz vor. Sie hatten alles klar abgemacht, Will würde den Auftrag ausführen(sie hatte sich für die „traditionelle" Art entschieden und Darius würde ihr Rückendeckung geben und, falls nötig, beraten.

Das erreichen des Gebäudes war nicht weiter schwer. Will hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht einen guten Einblick verschafft und war bestens vorbereitet. Frau Tassentörtchen schickte sich an an diesem Abend früh zu Bett zu gehen.

Großartig, um so leichter ließ sich die Arbeit bewerkstelligen.

Geräuschlos drangen beide nun in das Haus ein. Will musste ein paar Flure und Korridore passieren ehe sie das Schlafzimmer der Zielperson erreichte. Darius hatte einen anderen Weg genommen und hatte das Nebenzimmer erreicht. Er würde, wie abgesprochen als erster den Raum betreten um sicher zu stellen das niemand ihnen niemand in die Quere kam. Außerdem durften keine Unbeteiligten hineingezogen werden. Das wäre nicht nur unschön für die Angehörigen sondern würde auch einen Mehraufwand an Papier und Bürokratie zur folge haben - und niemandem konnte daran gelegen sein.

Darius öffnete die Tür und trat in das Zimmer was dann geschah passierte in nur wenigen Augenblicken. Er sah eine Gestalt über das Bett von Frau Tassentörtchen gebäugt. Zu viel Licht vom geöffneten Fenster schien herein um die Person, die mit dem Rücken dazu stand, genau erkennen zu können. Was aber zu erkennen war, war das die Kleidung sehr eng anliegend war. Als der Fremde Darius bemerkte schauten sie sich für einen Moment lang an. Nicht das Darius das Gesicht des anderen sehen konnte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das der andere seines sehr wohl sehen konnte.

Jetzt ließ dieser den erschlafften Körper in die Kissen zurück fallen, wand sich den Strick den er eben gebraucht hatte um das Handgelenk und hechtete auf das Fenster zu. Darius verfolgte ihn. Der Fremde sprang aus dem Fenster, als Darius das Fenster erreichte sah er das der andere ein Seil vom Dach hatte herunter hängen lassen an dem er jetzt nach oben kletterte. Darius zögerte nicht und kletterte hinterher. Nur wenige Sekunden trennten beide als sie jeweils das Dach erreichten. Problematisch war hier das voran kommen, da dass Dach schräg war. Doch weder Verfolger noch Verfolgter ließen sich davon beirren. Darius konnte sogar ein wenig aufholen, dank der vielen Übung,als beide auf einen höher gelegenen Dachfirst kletterten. Nicht einmal eine Handbreit trennte Darius nun von Fliehenden.

Jetzt! Jetzt hatte er ihn, er hielt seine „Beute" am Handgelenk fest. Der Stoff den er fühlte war ganz straff, elastisch und trotzdem sehr weich. Sein Gegner versuchte sich dem Griff zu entwinden doch er wurde zu gut festgehalten. Darius schaffte es nun auch seine beiden Arme um den anderen zu legen. Er wollte ihn nierderringen, zu Boden werfen, wenn er ihn erst einmal so weit hätte müsste er nur noch wissen wer er war, dann könnte er ihn inhumieren.

Doch sein Gegner war stark. Er war kein sehr geschickter Kämpfer, keine Technik und Finesse erkennbar und trotzdem ließ er sich nicht zu Fall bringen. Dieser Mann(Darius war inzwischen überzeugt das es ein Mann war)war drahtig, schnell und Wiederstandsfähig. Von Vorteil war auch die enge, glatte Kleidung. Nichts an dem man sich halten konnte, nichts mit dem man arbeiten konnte. Er konnte auch keine der Waffen nutzen die in seinem Anzug waren. Würde er los lassen hätte er verloren. Noch nie durfte sich Darius mit so jemandem messen.

Diesem jemand gelang es auch mit einem unglaublichen Geschick aus der Umklammerung heraus zu rutschen. In einer Fließenden Bewegung ging er in einen Flick- Flack über sprang zum nächstgelegen Dach über einem Erker. Dort hatte der unbekannte eine Stange postiert die zum nächsten Haus reichte. Er wollte gerade darauf steigen da hatte Darius ihn wieder an der Hand gepackt. Ehe sich Darius bewusst wurde was gerade geschah hatte ihm der Unbekannte schon einen gut gezielten Tritt in die Magengrube gegeben. Unweigerlich knickte der junge Assassine ein hielt aber den Handschuh seines des Mannes den er verfolgt hatte fest. Von diesem hatte er sich schnell befreit und lief nun, ohne Angst weiter verfolgt zu werden zum anderen Dach davon und war dort im dunkel verschwunden.

**Die Degengut- Familie zeichnete sich dadurch aus das Alle gut mit einem Degen umgehen konnten. Wirklich Alle. Das Fechten mit Degen war und wird diesen Leuten in die Wiege gelegt - nicht umsonst hat Wilhelmine einen Florett von nur 11 ½ Zoll an Ihrer Zimmerwand hängen. Damit allen klar war das ein wahrer Mann nur dann wirklich wahrhaftig ist, wenn er eine meisterliche Ausbildung zum Fechter hat, wäre es nie einem Oberhaupt der Familie in den Sinn gekommen eines seiner Kinder keinen männlichen Namen zu geben. Doch leider, leider gebot die Moderne es, das die Namen einen kleinen Hinweis darauf geben sollten, dass es immer noch ZWEI Geschlechter gibt. Sonnst hätte es noch öfter ein Fiasko gegeben wie bei Wilhelminas Tante Oskar.

**Ich habe nur darauf gewartet endlich das Sternchen* zu benutzten – könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ich freue mich riesig darüber!


End file.
